<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You by emstrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567767">I've Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emstrange/pseuds/emstrange'>emstrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, First Time Together, Fluff, Love, Lovers, Minor Angst, New Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shitty Ex Boyfriend, Smut, first-time, legendary hands, not a virgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emstrange/pseuds/emstrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a terrible sex life with your ex, you're hesitant to begin one in your new relationship with Leonard. Basically, very caring, kind of sappy smut with our wonderful Doctor. If this is well received, I might make a series out of the firsts in the Bones/YN relationship...we'll see!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:<br/>Shitty ex-boyfriend mentioned, pain during sex briefly mentioned, the C-Word.</p><p>Also, let's just say now that reader has the contraceptive implant and everyone is nice and clean 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been with Leonard a few months now and everything was perfect. He was a true southern gent, but naughty as anything when in the moment. The greatest combination.</p><p>The only thing that you were still hesitant about was sex.</p><p>It wasn’t that you didn’t want to sleep with him, you couldn’t imagine anyone that didn’t, but you’d not had the best track record. Granted your record was two, the guy you fumbled through losing your virginity with and then your ex.</p><p>At first, you’d tried to tell your ex what you did and didn’t like during those intimate moments but he was a very…aggressive lover. Not to say he went out of his way to hurt you, but it was clear very quickly that he wasn’t at all worried about your pleasure, or when he did in fact, go too rough. When you realised all that, you just stopped vocalising your objections…and eventually even stopped faking it. Him too wrapped up in himself to notice.</p><p>Insecurity was the reason you stayed with him, that overwhelming feeling that it was better to stay because as he used to tell you, “no one likes to be alone”. But, when you were stationed on different ships, it became clear that actually, you did like to be alone. You enjoyed your own company and spending time with new friends. Friends like Uhura, who ended up introducing you to Leonard.</p><p>He was so different to what you were used to and for a while you distanced yourself, not wanting to be hurt again. But he was charmingly persistent without being at all forceful. For the first few months, he only spoke to you with others around, in social situations. Then he began sitting at the same table as you for breakfast or dinner. Then added in the odd kind PADD message when he noticed you seemed down or tired. Finally, he asked you to join him for dinner. It was such a gentle reintroduction into the world of men that you felt completely at ease.  </p><p>And you fell so very, very hard.</p><p>He sensed your unease at moving further from kissing and heavy petting, and tenderly broached the subject with you one evening while holding you in his lap. You straddling him while he tried to stop himself from grinding you down onto him. You’d told him everything, and Leonard being Leonard, he was perfect.</p><p>He promised to never go any further than you already had until you decided.</p><p>“I want you to enjoy what we do. I don’t want you to constantly be worried about me slipping my hands where you know, they aren’t welcome just yet.” Leonard had said while caressing your cheek with his thumb and true to his word, when you started getting hot and heavy, he never went any further. So, you’d been able to completely relax into the moment, knowing the man next to you (or sometimes under you) would be respectful.</p><p>At first, you’d felt the need to test his resolve, wondering just how far he’d stick to his promise. You’d push him onto the sofa or bed and straddle him, grinding yourself against the hardening in his trousers. His moans causing endless shivers to ripple through you, nearly as much as the tingle from your own core. You’d grip your hands into his hair and tug, exposing his neck to your attack and all the while his hands, and crotch, would stay in the designated areas.</p><p>Clothes always stayed on. Even in bed.</p><p>When you woke up with him curled around you from behind, you’d grind back against him while he stroked the bare skin of your thighs, never venturing further than allowed. Eventually you’d placed his hand on your aching core, asking him to touch you. And did he ever…</p><p>He’d place his hand, or thigh, between your legs. Allowing you to grind yourself against him while he’d firmly stroke or rub you through your underwear, whispering sweet, encouraging words as he did. You realised very quickly that those words would be your undoing.</p><p>After months of heavy, over the clothes petting, you finally wanted more. Well, you wanted everything. But that didn’t mean you weren’t still nervous…what if you just don’t enjoy sex? Maybe it was actually you and not your ex that was the problem…what if your body would always expect discomfort and just won’t relax?</p><p>Of course, Leonard knew something was wrong and ever the diagnostician, he managed to work out what it was.</p><p>“Darlin’ your ex sounds like a complete asshat who couldn’t pleasure a woman even if he tried. Which he didn’t by the way. Try.” He’d said while chopping up the vegetables for dinner. You sat on the kitchen counter stirring the pot on the stove.</p><p>“I mean…I think he did in the beginning…but when the pace and stuff he liked started to hurt…I think he just decided that it was worth ignoring… for, him.” You said awkwardly and jumped when Leonard slammed the knife onto the chopping board before grasping your face in a firm, passionate kiss. Your hands automatically finding purchase on his stubbly cheeks and spreading your legs to accommodate him. Bringing him closer with the backs of your legs. When he finally pulls back, you’re both panting. He gently holds you close.</p><p>“What ship is he on again? Actually, I’ve got his name. I’ll schedule a castration for this time tomorrow.” Leonard whispered, running his nose along yours as you giggled. While rubbing your thumbs over his cheekbones, your heart swelled with love and affection for this wonderful man. As did the aching of your core against him.</p><p>“Len, I wanna try…” You whisper while kissing across his face to his neck, “…tonight.”</p><p>Leonard clears his throat and gently pulls on your hair, directing your lips back to his.</p><p>“How about now?” He asks cautiously and grins when you start to laugh, biting your lip seductively, even though he’s pretty sure you have no idea what it does to him.</p><p>“What about dinner?”</p><p>Leonard reaches to the panel of the stove and turns it off, wrapping your legs firmly around his waist and lifting you from the counter with ease.</p><p>“Screw dinner.” He says before kissing you, walking you effortlessly to his bedroom. His strength always surprises you. You know he has muscle; he visits the gym and spars with the security teams regularly, but you’re not exactly the size of a Victoria secret model. Something, however, he’s praised on many, many occasions.</p><p>After lowering you gently onto your back on the bed, Leonard climbs over you. Making sure to keep himself hovering above, not wanting to overwhelm you. He uses those arm muscles to keep himself up while his right-hand travels down the front of your top, over your clothed breasts.</p><p>“My lord, have I told you how much I love these?” Leonard whispers while watching his hand knead before moving on the other, letting out a small huffed laugh when you moan and mumble something along the lines of “once or twice”.</p><p>“Well, beauty like yours deserves praise.”</p><p>Suddenly, every insecurity about yourself, physical or other, rears its ugly head in the forefront of your mind. Feeling you tense, your boyfriend stops his exploration of your chest and lifts your chin, causing your eyes to lock onto his. Seeing tears brimming in yours, Leonard stokes his thumb down of your cheek whispering, “What the hell did that man do to you.”</p><p>Knowing the question is rhetorical, since he in fact knows every harsh word ever uttered by your ex, you close your eyes to compose yourself and take a few steadying breaths. Leonard stays where he is, hovering above you, waiting for confirmation you want to continue. You find comfort in the knowledge that if you changed your mind at any point, you’d both go back to cooking dinner without any negativity.</p><p>But you don’t want to go back to cooking dinner. You want to erase every bad memory you have and replace them with wonderful new ones of the beautiful man above you. The man who, when you open your eyes, is looking at you like you’ve hung the sun and stars.</p><p>You reach your hands to Leonard’s sides and carefully tug until there is no space left between your lower halves.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about him anymore…I want you Leonard.”</p><p>Leonard smiles and leans to pepper kisses on your neck, switching between smoothing his lips across the points that he knows make you shiver and using the tip of his tongue to run up towards your ear, saying “I’m going to worship you” so genuinely, you think your heart actually skips a beat.</p><p>It’s not long before you’re both naked, Leonard leaning on a forearm over you, his hand cupping the nape of your neck, while you explore each other’s mouths. This part you have down. Kissing Leonard has always ignited something wanton in you, it's just taken a while before you allowed yourself to succumb to it. Using his other hand, he smooths the hair back from your face while his tongue gently battles with yours.</p><p>Running his hand down you cheek to cup your neck, he places his thumb on your pulse point while he begins to rock his hips against yours. You break for breath and gasp when you feel his erection against you. He smirks and does it a bit harder, connecting his core just above yours and keeping his thumb on your neck.</p><p>“Are you checking my vitals Doctor?” You giggle and run your hands across his toned forearms and up to his thick shoulders. You’d glanced at his cock while he undressed, already being able to tell he was bigger than your ex, and you’d been a bit worried. But since you began kissing and gently exploring each other’s bodies, Leonard had managed to melt your worries away with the gentle touches of his hands.</p><p>“Well,” Leonard starts, nipping at your bottom lip and smoothing his palm down to cup your breast for the first-time skin on skin. The fingers of his other hand, under your neck, moving to replace his thumb, “I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t make my observations. For example…”</p><p>Leonard’s hand which cups your breast, squeezes gently and massages his palm against your nipple.</p><p>“…your pulse jumps when I do this…and…”</p><p>He then moves his hips, firmly pressing his erection into your side.</p><p>“…it practically stutters when I do this.”</p><p>You feel your core ache at the feelings strumming through your body at Leonard’s gentle, yet steady approach. You’re taken over by the want to feel him under your own palm.</p><p>“Well Doctor, what happens to your pulse when I do this?” You say, before pushing gently on his chest and running your own hand down to his solid cock. You sigh happily at the hot, velvety feel under your fingers as you stroke them down his length. Watching him closely as he pants. Without warning you grasp him firmly.</p><p>“Well, miss,” he gasps, “I believe you can tell what that does to me.”</p><p>Without restraint, you begin your pump your hand up and down firmly. Wanting to learn what he likes as well as see how far he could be pushed before losing control. A loss that you have no fear of.</p><p>“Fuck, sweetheart.” Leonard pants, mouthing at your chest, before gently stilling your hand, “I want this to be yours. Completely yours. Next time can include me.”</p><p>Hearing the strain in his voice, you smile and allow Leonard to lift your hand to his lips. He kisses your knuckles before putting the hand back on his side. Burying the hand behind your neck, into your hair, he gently tilts your head back and nips at your throat. He continues his journey down your throat and onto your chest, licking and kissing your breasts, taking note of the tiniest change in your breathing.</p><p>Leonard releases your hair and uses his hands to push himself down your body, touching skin previously hidden to him.</p><p>“Jesus, darlin’.” He moans, and grasps gently at parts of your body you’ve never seen as sexy before. As he sucks a peaked nipple into his mouth, he runs his hand through the sparse hair of your lower lips. Releasing your nipple from his mouth, he gently blows on it and notices how you gasp and thrust your core up into the air, “Do you like that?”</p><p>You moan and nod your head, knowing he isn’t asking to tease, but to make sure your reactions are genuine. He repeats the same process on your other breast, all the while running his fingers lightly across your pubic area. Getting you used to the feel of his hands in that area.</p><p>“Sweetheart, look at me.” Leonard whispers and you didn’t even notice your eyes had closed. After the realisation, you open your eyes to find Leonard face to face with you. His pupils are blown wide and his lips wet from his attack on your breasts. Without warning, you surge forward and capture those plump lips with yours, thrusting your hips up into his hand.</p><p>“Leonard…” you practically whine when you pull back for air and run your hands through his hair, not really knowing how to vocalise what you’re so desperate for. Leonard gently hushes you and swipes his tongue against your ear, breathing heavily as finally his fingers make contact with your core, “Leonard!”</p><p>“I’ve got you darlin’…I’ve got you.” He pants into your ear and moves to swirl his thumb around your throbbing clit, “Your clits so hard baby…” Leonard whispers seductively and pulls back to look at your face as he adds pressure to the tender nub.</p><p>“You ever picture me doing this to you…late at night…slip your hand between your legs and…” All of a sudden, Leonard slips a long finger into you, causing you to tighten around him and your legs fall open further. Begging for more, “Tell me, darlin’. Did you think about me slipping, oh so easily into your dripping cunt? Because you are baby, dripping. So fucking wet for me.”</p><p>You battle with yourself to keep your eyes open while Leonard whispers his sinful words against your kiss-bitten lips, “Yes…God, yes.” You moan unabashedly as he adds another finger along the first, slowly pumping them in and out while grinding himself against your hip.</p><p>“You’re so tight…I’ll need to get three fingers into you baby…” He whispers, gently scissoring his fingers, wanting to make sure you’re completely ready for him. After a few minutes of slowly working you up, while you babble and throw your head back into the pillow, Leonard gently eases a third finger into you.</p><p> After another few moments, he crooks those fingers, expertly finding your G-spot.</p><p>“Oh my God, what…” You shout, trailing off as your boyfriend presses firmly against your clit again, working you from both inside and out into a sweaty, moaning mess.</p><p>“I bet your beautiful fingers couldn’t reach this far,” Leonard moans as you feel him spread pre-cum across your hip. He’s solid against you, completely ignoring his own need for yours. It’s amazing and incredibly overwhelming. You can’t help the tears that slip from your eyes and into your hair. Instantly, Leonard stops, whispering your name, “Y/N, baby…”</p><p>“Don’t stop…please don’t stop…it’s so good, please.” You gabble, clenching yourself around his retreating fingers and digging your nails into his sides, pulling him down to you. Terrified of him stopping the sweet, sweet torture of your body. Like before, he gently and so delicately shushes you.</p><p>“It’s okay,” He coos softly, returning his fingers to their previous pace inside you, rubbing his thumb in a tight circle on your clit. He takes a moment to passionately kiss you, devouring your mouth with his before looking you in the eyes and saying seriously, “you never need to beg me sweetheart.”</p><p>As he picks up the pace slightly, watching your pleasure build and allowing your hips to thrust onto his hand, Leonard knows that one day he’ll enjoy hearing you beg. When you’re comfortable with your body and want to experiment, when you feel completely safe that deep down, he’ll never, ever deny you anything. Until then, he’s happy to give you everything without question or hesitance. What you want, you get and right now he knows that you want release.</p><p>Leonard picks up the pace of his thumb and makes sure to hit your G-spot on every pull of his fingers. The heavenly feel of your soaked core makes his cock twitch against your hip, but if after this all you want to do is carry on with dinner or even just sleep, he’ll happily take care of himself in the shower with the smell and taste of your cunt on his fingers.</p><p>It isn’t him being smug, but Leonard knows that when he’s more accustomed with your body he’ll be able to get you to your peak quicker. He has no doubt that your ex just couldn’t be bothered to learn what made you sing and was bastard enough to ignore the subtle changes in your body when something didn’t feel right. Not a man, Leonard thinks. But his loss, he smiles. Now he’s the one who gets to dedicate his free time to learning the subtle nuances of your body and experience the raw passion in your movements as your body writhes against his.</p><p>As the incredible feeling in your body increases, you’re vaguely aware of Leonard whispering praises to you in-between licking the sweat from your skin. All it takes it one last flick of his thumb, and you're happily falling over that precipice.</p><p>“I’m cumming…” You scream, throwing your head back and tensing your body around Leonard inside and out, “Leonard, GOD, LEN!”</p><p>Leonard works you through the aftershocks of your orgasm, cooing and kissing across your face and lips. Really anywhere he can reach without removing his fingers too soon. When you still, panting but slowly opening your eyes, Leonard can’t wait any longer to taste you.</p><p>You watch as he brings his three, soaked fingers to his lips and sucks them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits.</p><p>“Mmm, I knew you’d taste like peaches.” He smiles, moaning around his fingers before returning his hand to the bed by your head, “You okay?”</p><p>At first all you can do is nod, watching Leonard clean his fingers of your cum and taking such delight in it is something else you’ve never experienced before. Your ex had gone down on you a few times but spent hardly anytime down there before deciding it just “wasn’t for him”, but from the 'cat who got the cream' look on Leonard’s face, you have a feeling he won’t be so opposed.</p><p>“Sweetheart? You with me?” Leonard smirks, smug but not disgustingly so.</p><p>“Yeah…” You say before clearing your voice, feeling the scratch in your throat from shouting so loud. Oh God, you think, how loud were you!? Leonard kisses you sweetly before extracting himself and getting you a glass of water from the bathroom sink. You watch his bum as he walks away and find your body waking up again at the look of his, still, very hard cock on the way back to the bed. You sit up slightly and take a sip of water before placing it on the side table, turning to face Leonard who’s now lying at your side, stroking up and down your hip, “…that was…amazing.”</p><p>Leonard smiles and gently kisses you, making you moan at the taste of yourself on his tongue.</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed.”</p><p>“You really do have legendary hands.” You find yourself giggling against his lips.</p><p>“Well, only you get them in this way. I assure you.”</p><p>“That’s good to know.” You smile, deepening the kiss and running your hand down Leonard’s chest. Enjoying the feel of hair under your palm. Leonard shivers when you add in some nails and run them down towards his stomach, toned yet still enough softness that you don’t feel like you’re in bed with a stone statue. Like he seems to enjoy your soft areas, in turn you adore his. Leonard’s large hand cups your cheek and turns his head, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“What, may I ask, are you doing miss?” He smirks between peppering kisses on your face.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe I’d like to know the status of <em>my</em> hands Doctor…I also work with them you know…”</p><p>Before your hand reaches his velvety cock, Leonard grabs it, bringing it to his lips and investigating the few scratches and bites from creatures picked up on different planets. </p><p>“Oh, I know. Those animals don’t deserve you.” He says, licking and nibbling your wrist, “I know for a fact your hands are just as competent in their…work.”</p><p>You pull back, a bit confused. Before earlier, you’d only touched Leonard in what you could call an ‘innocent’ manner. Despite how much he moans during your massage's. He let's go of your hand and returns it to cup your face.</p><p>“Sweetheart, everything you do to me, every way you touch me, ignites something inside me that…I’ve had to take care of more now than I did as a teenager.” He laughs and shakes his head, almost embarrassed by his confession. You smile and bite your lip, “And that! Jesus, darlin’ do you even know what that does to me!”</p><p>Still laughing, you pull Leonard to you and shift yourself so you’re on your back again, encouraging him to move back on top of you. Getting the hint, Leonard smiles and returns to his previous position, only this time, you actively wrap your legs around his waist and cant your hips into his.</p><p>“What do you want baby?” He growls as you run your hands all over his back and sides, trailing your nails over his tanned skin. How this man still seems to have a sun-kissed tint in space, you’ll never understand. It's like his Georgian upbringing has seeped into every part of him.</p><p>“I want you…” You say, desperate for him to ease the ache that’s returned to your core.</p><p>Leonard leans on one hand and moves the other to grasp his thick cock, groaning when he starts pumping it slowly, oh so close to where you want him but still so far away. You actually whimper.</p><p>“Tell me what, you, want darlin’. And it’s yours.” He pants and touches the leaking head of his cock against your clit, gently adding pressure and making you gasp.</p><p>“I thought…I thought I didn’t need to beg…” You stammer and moan when he taps his cock sharply against you, “...oh God, Len.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, look at me…you don’t have to beg…I am…” Leonard almost whines, making your heart clench in time with your empty cunt, “please sweetheart…tell me what you want…what you need.”</p><p>You feel tears brimming again as you smile softly, taking Leonard’s face in your hands and allowing a tear to escape when he turns his head to kiss your palm. You let out a small laugh of surprise.</p><p>“I love you Leonard...and I need you inside me…to make love to me. I’m yours in every, possible way. I know it hasn’t been long…”</p><p>“I love you too, Y/N. I only ever want to make you feel as good as you…” Gently, slowly, Leonard enters you and lets his eyelids flutter as you hold your breath, “…as good as you make me feel.”</p><p>The intense orgasm and rush of emotion has you soaking, so much so Leonard finds no resistance when pushing to his hilt. Once fully inside you, he clenches his eyes closed and holds still, not wanting to cause you any discomfort but also taking a moment to calm himself. Cumming within seconds is not how he wants you to remember your first time together, especially when you’d both just declared your love for one another.</p><p>You only remember to breathe when your chest starts to hurt from lack of oxygen. When taking in the first, deep breath, you accidentally shift against the hard, cock inside you, making you both groan.</p><p>“Oh my God.” You whisper and Leonard’s eye snap open, searching your face for any negative sign. He huffs out a quiet laugh when you smile broadly up at him, “I’m okay. God, Leonard, you feel amazing.”</p><p>Leonard feels his own eyes water at the look of pure happiness on your face.</p><p>“See darlin’,” he says before leaning down you kiss you, “I told you I’ve got you.”</p><p>Without another word, Leonard pulls back and, while intently watching your face for any tiny, pained reaction, thrusts gently forward until he’s fully sheathed once again. When you do nothing but moan loudly, thrusting your own hips up to meet his, Leonard allows himself a long, loud groan.</p><p>“Fuck you’re so…warm…so wet.” Leonard picks up the pace but keeps his thrusts gentle, not wanting to push you. Either way, he feels like he’s in heaven, “You’re clutching me so, tightly, fuck…sweetheart.”</p><p>Leaning down, lowering his body to touch more of yours, Leonard kisses you until you can’t possibly carry on without breaking for breath. You drag your hands down his sides and give yourself over to the rush of pleasure that spikes through you. The way he’s holding himself so close to you, means he’s rubbing his chest against yours on every thrust. Also making sure to rub against your clit.</p><p>On instinct, you pull your legs up higher on Leonard’s hips and clench your thighs against him tightly, making the angle of his thrusts hit that special spot inside of you.</p><p>“You’re so deep,” You gasp, not particularly to Leonard, just surprised by the change.</p><p>“Is it, is it okay.” Leonard pants and you nod emphatically.</p><p>“Feels so good.”</p><p>Leonard rocks steadily into you as you kiss passionately for a few minutes. The long wait and build up means he’s losing his control very, very quickly.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I can’t, I’m sorry,” He whines, slowing his hips and almost sobbing at how good he feels when you won’t stop the rocking of your own, “I’m, I’m so close. I won’t last if…if you keep…”</p><p>“Cum for me Leonard. Cum inside me, I want to feel you, my love. You feel so good. You’ve made me feel so, fucking, good.” You punctuate your final words with sharp, pointed thrusts of your hips into his, clenching around his throbbing cock.</p><p>“Oh, God, sweetheart…I lo…I love you.” He sobs and with one hard thrust into the wet heat of your cunt, Leonard cums. Hard. He vaguely hears the roar of his own voice as you gasp and cry out in ecstasy, digging your nails into his skin. As he comes down from his orgasm, rocking gently into you, he remembers you didn’t get a chance to cum again, “I’m, baby I’m sor…”</p><p>Before he can apologise, you pull his lips down onto yours, careful not to jostle the softening cock inside you. Before pulling away, you bite at his lower lip, “Don’t, don’t apologise…that was…I never thought I could feel like that.”</p><p>Leonard smiles broadly, flashing his pearly whites in the happiest smile you think you’ve ever seen him give. You reciprocate without hesitation and after gently pulling out of you, making you shiver, Leonard turns you both on your sides, wrapping his body around yours. You lie for a few moments in silence, nuzzling your face into his chest.</p><p>Actually finding yourself excited for when he’s recovered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>